In the known brushless DC motor, as shown in FIG. 1, a substrate 30 having a circuit board is provided beside a stator 20 of the motor 10 for driving the movement of the motor by driving the rotation of the rotor. The substrate and the stator of the motor are integrally formed by plastic packaging. Further, although there are many cases in which the protector is used as a temperature protection device when the temperature is increased due to abnormal operation of the motor, the temperature that may be protected is less than 120 Celsius degree. For that reason, the temperature protector inside the plastic package may not be provided as a fusing type rather than an automatic restorable type.
As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional temperature fuse wire 100 is received between the coils of the motor winding 14. In principle, the temperature fuse wire 100 is provided after the drive circuit 50. When the temperature fuse wire 100 detects that the temperature of the motor winding 14 exceed the normal temperature, the temperature fuse wire 100 is activated to turn off the power supply of the motor winding 14 so as to protect the motor. However, the control circuit does not turn off the drive circuit 50 from the power supply, that is, the drive circuit 50 is not protected.
The present invention is provided to solve the above problem. The present invention provides a temperature protection device for a brushless DC motor wherein a thermal fusing type protector is mounted on the circumference of the motor formed by plastic-packaging, that is, the temperature fuse wire is mounted at a predetermined position so that it can turn off the power supply to both the motor winding and the drive circuit accurately.